


Cold Night

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Frostbite, cuddling for warmth, mentions of hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A mission ends with Spy out in the cold at night.





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's still been rather cold where I live so I wrote another fic about people cuddling for warmth.

Sacrificing style for warm clothes almost didn’t seem worth it when even with as bundled up as he was Spy was _still_ freezing. Though it would’ve been much worse without the thick coat even if it didn’t feel like that was possible. Just after a blizzard when it was below zero degrees outside was the perfect time to do some spy work due to how focused the enemy should be on staying warm over anything else it was also the _worst_. Spy hated it, he’d never hated anything more.

Once in the enemy base after he’d obtained the info he’d been sent to find, he’d planned on hiding out there until morning when the sun would at least be out. But he’d been found and forced out, they hadn’t even chased him once he was outside. And now he was trudging through the snow back towards his base in middle of the night, freezing his ass off and almost hating his job.

His whole body ached with cold and stiffness, shivering was exhausting and he couldn’t feel his feet anymore. A relief but _not_ a good sign. _Thankfully_ though he was almost back at his own base, the trip from the enemy base to here was a foggy blur in his mind. It felt like he’d been trudging through the cold and snow for years as opposed to the mere hours it had to have taken in truth.

He almost felt like he might tear up with relief when he finally reached it. He was shivering so hard he messed up on punching in the door code on his first and second try. Cursing in French under his breath, he finally got it on his third try.

Once inside, he _quickly_ pulled the door closed behind him. It was _much_ warmer in here. He should probably go wake Medic up and have him check him over for frostbite or hypothermia but… he was _not_ in the mood to deal with Medic right now. He’d kill for a chance to get warm.

Despite it not being necessary, he snuck as he went deeper in, heading for his room. Being sneaky was so much of a habit at this point that he still did it even when safe in his own base and half frozen to death.

“Spy?”

Spy snapped around to see Engie standing in the entrance to the hall he was heading down, holding a mug of something that steam rose off of. “Yes. What are you doing up so late?”

“Working on some stuff. But…”

“We’ve talked about this, you need to sleep.” Spy had been gone for not even a full night and Engie was right back to staying up until stupid o’ clock in the morning or perhaps even worse, pulling another all-nighter.

Engie humped, putting one hand on his hip. “Are you seriously mother-henning me right now when you’re the one half frozen to death?”

“Uh… yes?” Spy being half frozen to death had nothing to do with Engie’s bad sleeping habits.

“Come on you big lump, let’s get you warmed up.” Engie marched up to him and linked his arm through Spy’s and they started for his room once more.

“Then will you…”

“Yes, then I’ll get some sleep,” Engie interrupted. “Part of the reason I couldn’t sleep was because I was worried about you stuck out in the cold. I figured you’d probably spend the night hiding in the enemy base but I guess you were caught. I’m glad you made it back okay.”

Spy wasn’t sure how to respond so he just let Engie guide him. The slight blush that came to his face was a welcome bit of warmth though.

“Change into something fresh,” Engie said as he held Spy’s door open for him and patted him lightly on the back. “I’ll go get the space heater from my workshop. And here, it’s a hot cup of tea.” Engie shoved the steam mug he’d been carrying into Spy’s hands before leaving, closing the door as he did so.

Spy was tempted to call him back to protest, he didn’t like the thought of being taken care of but… that space heater sounded _really_ nice right about now. So he took a sip of tea – it _was_ hot and wonderful for it so much so that he didn’t even care that it had honey in it – before placing it on his little tea table so he could head into his bedroom proper to change.

He was so stiff with cold ~~and his age was starting to catch up to him~~ that it took longer than it should. He let out a sigh of relief once he was bundled up in warm pajamas though – he didn’t bother with a fresh ski mask, Engie had seen him without one several times already. He was still cold enough to be shivering though. It was like the cold was a living thing reluctant to leave now that it had taken root within him.

With a shiver, he went back into his sitting room to finish the hot tea before it got cold. Engie returned seconds later, lugging his homemade space heater with him. He carried it straight to Spy’s bedroom.

“Sleep time for you too partner,” he said as Spy followed him in. “We’re cuddling tonight.”

“Fine,” Spy said. He too was tired and grateful Engie was staying – outside had been lonely as well as cold – to say anything more.

After Engie got the heater set up, they turned out all the lights and crawled into bed together. Normally Spy was the big spoon with they shared a bed. This time though he was far too cold and found himself snuggling into Engie’s chest before he even gave the matter any thought. He was warm though, _very_ warm. After being out in the snow for so long it was like being in heaven.

“I love you,” he said, meaning it more now than he ever had before. He was too tired and warm to care about the indignity of Engie taking care of him and how easily he’d capitulated to it.

“I love you too,” Engie said with a chuckle before kissing the top of Spy’s head. It was the last thing Spy was aware of before he drifted off to sleep, warm and secure in Engie’s arms.


End file.
